


need & want

by shyesplease



Series: Snowbarry Week '17 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hints of Snowbarry, SaviFrost, SnowbarryWeek17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: Savitar may not be who Caitlin (she) wants, but Frost knows she isn’t who he exactly wants either





	need & want

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a deleted scene of a deleted scene. If you're unfamilar, there is a deleted scene of Cisco telling Killer Frost about the threat he made to Cisco about betraying her (killing her). So this is how I feel like the next scene would have happened! :)
> 
> For Snowbarry Week '17  
> Prompt: Supervillians/FlashFrost/Savifrost

She sits alone, seated on an old, beat up couch in a little alcove away from where Cisco is working on the speedforce bazooka. Thinking and contemplating. Her mind was so far beyond what was happening now in the present, but instead what would be in store for her in the future - near and far.

"You're being quiet," Savitar murmurs, studying her as he walks leisurely into their private space. His voice is low and raspy like always, and if there is a small hint of concern, she chooses to ignore it. "What's wrong? You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Her head snaps up, glaring at him. "No," she says adamantly. She crosses her arms, defenses up. "Just because a woman is quiet, does not mean anything is wrong."

He watches her for a beat before letting out a dry chuckle. "Maybe," he concedes, his eyes staring intensely into hers, "but you keep forgetting that I know you. And right now you're do that biting your lower lip thing and-"

"Don't!" she hollers, standing up from her seat to point an accusing finger at the God of Speed. Her heart is racing and memories are flooding her mind. "Don't," she says again, this time quieter but no less stern.

He watches her with interest, his lips hiked up in the corner, smirking. "Why?" he asks breathily, but his tone tells her that he already knows the answer and is just mocking her for her weakness. "Because it sounds too much like good ol' Barry?" he continues, stepping into her personal space.

Killer Frost doesn't care about anything. But the small part in her that is still Caitlin Snow - like certain idiosyncrasies and...feelings - she can't shake. Like, while joining forces with a big, bad speedster is definitely not something Caitlin would do, following Barry Allen is. And in that moment, when Savitar emerged from his suit, revealing to her his true identity, brandishing a face that looked so similar to the one she left, she is not sure whether she joined him because she wanted to be bad or because Caitlin wanted to be with Barry.

"So," he draws out, leaning in close to her, his breath warm against her freezing cheek, "what's the matter?"

Killer Frost flicks her eyes away, steeling herself. "Cisco said that you threatened to kill me," she answers, and she hates how her voice is small, like she's disappointed or hurt.

He let's out a huff that resembles something like a laugh, pressing a tongue against his cheek. "I only told him that so he'd finish the damn bazooka. I would never kill you," he says. "I need you."

Frost snorts, because, yeah, he needs her, for now. "Because I'm a big part of your plan?" she says, her voice dripping with sass for she has heard him go on and on about his plans for her in his great scheme.

Blue lightning dances around her for a second as Savitar flashes her to the other side of the room, pinning her to the wall. His grip on her stomach isn't harsh, but she can tell that he doesn't want her to move. She looks up at him, surprised by the action, but even more surprised by the vulnerable look on his face as he shakes his head at her. "You're so much more than a means to an end."

Her eyes scrunch downwards, perplexed. "Why me?" she wonders aloud. It's what she often wonders. Out of all the allies he could have chosen, why did he choose her? Was it because her powers were really that powerful and detrimental? Or because in their past lives as Caitlin and Barry, he knew he could trust her?

His fingers on her hips flex, sending tingles up her spine, she's aching. "I told you," he starts, his words measured, "that in my future, we rule this city together. That we are a team, partners…" he trails off, but she knows he wants to say something more, but he holds himself back, sighing. "Bottom line: I need you. We need each other."

He's looking at her, his eyes boring into her icy orbs, but it's also like he's looking past her, like he's looking for a version of herself she has yet to become - the Killer Frost he actually worked along side with in 2024. And while she stares back, she can't help but think that Savitar's one remaining good eye is still the same shade of green as Barry's, just more haunted and calculated, and that in this light, with the shadows eclipsing his scarred face, it's almost easy to fool herself into thinking that it is the scarlet speedster.

She couldn't fight it no longer, with his body leaning hard against her, expelling his excess heat and looking so much like the man Caitlin wants - she breaks. She leans forward, her lips slanting over his. He reciprocates immediately, his hands grasping and carressing at everything he can reach, like he's been so deprived from it for too long.

However, even though she's enjoying this - being able to run her nails down his lightning-induced abs, making him groan and squirm, feel his arousal against her - she can't help but wonder about Barry. Is he this aggressive, or is he light and affectionate? Frost quickly pushes those thoughts away, trying to live in the moment, forcing herself to remember that the Barry that Caitlin puts on a pedestal wasn't there for her when she needed him most. That Barry wanted to fix her. But Savitar came to Frost when she was lost. Savitar didn't care if her eyes glowed white and that she shot ice from her fingertips. Savitar embraced everything Barry wouldn't.

Savitar breaks the kiss for a moment, his lips mere centimeters away. "Give me the cold kiss," he requests breathily against her lips before reclaiming them.

Confused as she is, she complies, letting her coldness escape through her airways and into his mouth. When the below-freezing temperatures start to overtake him, she can feel his lips twitch into a smirk as he begins to vibrate. And oh, the vibration of his whole body against hers feeds her powers and her body to ecstasy - she nearly mewls, but restrains herself.

He pulls away, face smug and his fingers twirling around a strand of her hair. "Told you that I knew you," he says tantalizingly, his eyes hooded and voice so dangerously close that she feels his words dance across her lips, teasing her.

It's then that things click and Frost reaches an epiphany: Savitar and Killer Frost were...together together in his future, weren't they? They were a team, partners...and lovers.

Frost doesn't foolishly think Savitar and Killer Frost were shacking it up in a nice single home with a white picket fence in 2024, but future Frost must have meant something deep to Savitar if he wanted to try to replicate it all over again with her now. And suddenly a lot of questions were answered: like why he cared in the first place, why he protected her and looked at her the way that he did. But if anything, it only brought upon more questions to take their place; like would he still care if she wasn't as ruthless and cold as her future counterpart, amongst other little things.

"So, are you still with me?" he asks, breaking her from her thoughts. His hands are still present on her body, like he's worried she'll run away or vanish.

She swallows, looking up at Savitar, truly looking at him. His dark, scrawled hair and scars may scare people, but it doesn't bother her. "Promise me that you won't betray me," she tells him, voice strong, though she feels so weak to even have to be reassured. She just can't have another Barry Allen let her down and break her heart.

He looks her directly in the eye, his face solemn. "I promise," he vows, sealing it with a rough kiss that she reciprocates because she needs it, needs him.

Savitar may not be who Caitlin (she) wants, but Frost knows she isn't who he exactly wants either. But together they can fill these voids to be something that the other can need and use. And hopefully one day, she'll be able to snuff out the Caitlin Snow in her and be the Killer Frost he wants, and hopefully by then she won't want another version of Barry Allen other than the one right in front of her.

But things don't always go as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> And then obviously, the Caitlin in Killer Frost couldn't see her friends hurt, so SHE betrays Savitar. Let me know what you think!


End file.
